


The Tower's Crown

by tarot_card_based_hell



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card_based_hell/pseuds/tarot_card_based_hell
Summary: Pre story (time of the plague). Every reading Avivit sees in her cards tells of a darkness that will destroy Vesuvia. Her journey leads her to the palace where someone wishes to make sense of all if this dangerous nonsense. Avivit knows that whatever hell is about to swallow Vesuvia could destroy everything she holds dear, but to fight it would mean to save so many more people. She takes pride in her heritage and in her family from a land far off from Vesuvia, but the risk of loosing it all threatens to halt her in her tracks. The fight has only begun for her. She will not stop until she has won. But at what cost?





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I based the Shiranian language on Hebrew and I used some Jewish traditions in it as well. I am not appropriating this culture, I am basing my fictional one on some aspects from it. Much like how Nevivon is based a lot on Slavic culture and language. These are fictional characters and settings, there is no need to be angry about them. Thank you for understanding.

~~~~Nobody had really trusted the new count if Vesuvia, even if he had earned his leadership. Between the random marriage to the Princess Nadia of Prakra and the unnecessary military conquests, the people were already tired of him. He had hardly been the count for two years.

I never cared for the political nonsense that people argued over in normal conversation. Some insisted that Lucio was the best thing to happen to Vesuvia and others could see that he didn’t give a shit about the people he was put in charge of.

Unlike how this new ruler must be, I don’t need a conflict in order to live. All I really need is the ability to get lost in the herbs, and the small collection of books from Vesuvia and from my homeland of Shiran. The language itself is my native one and it still leaves impressions on my voice when I speak in Vesuvian.

I take a lot of pride in my home. The only reason I left was because of the magic aura that cloaked itself around Vesuvia. Something was waiting to strike here, and I would find out what. But it didn’t change the fact that Shiran is my home and soul.

Thankfully, my aunt speaks Shiranian at home in hopes to radiate the peace that our home brings us in the storming sea that is Vesuvia. No matter if that storm ever calmed, Vesuvia would still be alien. And without each other to make a home, Vesuvia would throw us out of the eye of this storm.

Asra rushed into the door suddenly, breaking my train of thought. His purple eyes scanned over everything in the room, eventually landing on me.

“Avivit! Whatever happens, I am not here. And if they say that it’s important, I’m sorry about the window!” he rambled out before darting up stairs.

The knock that rattled down on the door startled me, even if I was suspecting it might happen. I put my best smile on and went out to answer whoever must be looking for Asra.

I should have felt fear of this man in front of me. He may have been almost a foot taller than me, and could easily force his way past me physically, but neither of those facts prepared me for the symbol of the royal guard that glowered back.

He wasn’t alone either. This man had brought two more just like himself, ready to take action. However, there was no hostility in his stance, nor his aura. Dodah taught me how to sense the energy around someone. No two magicians could sense alike. I could feel them, Asra could see them, I could hear them. And even if I were to find someone that could hear them as well, they would not sound the same to either of us.

“Hello, gentlemen. How may I help you today?” I sweetly greeted.

The men gave a small smile back. “We were sent to deliver this to a miss Avivit Bricheve” the first said.

I took the rolled up paper and brushed my thumb over the seal. It was from the palace, however I was more worried about the fact that the paper was addressed to me, not Asra or even my Dodah.

“Are you going to tell me who in the palace summons me?” I giggled slightly. I was only associated with royalty through that one party that Asra brought me to, and I had only seen the count and his wife from across the room.

“We were only told to seek you out.” The second explained kindly.

I laughed loudly. I really found this funny. Whoever had summoned me had definitely intended for me to remain in the dark about the purpose of my visit. Whoever this was wanted to test my abilities.

Which gave me a few ideas as to who it might be. Perhaps the guards might be able to give me some clues. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the auras of the three in front of me. I can’t tell which, but one of them had a curiosity they want to be answered.

“Thank you, boys. I don’t suppose I could talk any of you into coming in for a little. I have a pot on the stove if you want some tea.” The first and second shrugged, politely declining, but the third stepped up.

“Come on in.” I invited, bidding goodbye to the others. The kettle would only be a few minutes. “Mind if I ask your name?”

“I’m Ludovico.” He said simply, taking the seat that I had offered him. “I usually see you putting out your lantern at night when I’m passing by for rounds.”

Now it clicked. I had seen Ludovico before, I just hadn’t really recognized him.

“I see. You have a question, no? Something you think can be resolved by something in here.” I took a wild guess.

Ludovico only gave an awkward chuckle. “The rumors of you are true. They say you are soon to surpass your aunt if you haven’t already.”

“I’m quite sure that’s more about Asra. He’s doing much better than me in magic, and he already has a connection to the palace.”

“Where is that little rascal, anyway?” The sharp smashing of shattering glass interrupted me as I was about to answer.

My attention was turned to the area of the crash. “I think he just left.”

The kettle went off as I soon picked that up from it’s place and poured it for the tea. “So, Ludovico. What burning question do you seek an answer for?”

“Are you going to charge me? Because I will pay you.”

I stopped him before he reached for his purse. “Don’t worry about paying me. I invited you in. So far as my Dodah is concerned, this is simply a favor for a friend.”

“You may be too kind for your own good. That seems like a rather unreliable way to make a living.”

I sat down, placing mismatched mugs in front of the two of us along with a small jar of sugar. “Making a living means more than simply making money. One cannot live on nothing but coins, leaving the rest of themselves empty.”

“Then what are you gaining from this interaction, if not money?” he asked.

I thought through my answer thoroughly. “Is that really the question you have wanted to ask since passing by my Dodah's shop every night. Or am I missing something?”

Ludovico seemed shocked. “I-….” He cut himself off. “Well… I guess it is.”

“May I ask what lead you to this curiosity?” I sipped from my cup, peering over the edge if it at him as he seemed more and more perplexed by each sentence I spoke to him.

“I guess I never really understood what your shop did. Or why everyone seemed to speak of this place like more of a gateway to knowledge than your everyday magic seller. Even my husband has a lot to say about this place. I wanted to know what that was all about.”

“So the question remains. ‘What am I getting from this interaction?' Well, it is different for every interaction. I can’t say exactly what I expect, because sometimes it doesn’t pay off for a long time. But I know it will.”

Sipping from his own cup, he looked around the shop. “What if you could ask your cards? My husband said that you can use them to see into the future. So would they he able to tell you what you will get from this?”

“Well...” I awkwardly chuckled, running a hand through my short burgundy hair, and running my fingers down her one long braid in front of my ear. “Tarot isn’t so much a way to look into the future as it is to understand things. Getting a solid answer is more rare than getting struck by lightning. However, if I were to ask for a general idea of what way I may be benefitted, then I could narrow down my guesses.”

I took my own deck out of the pocket of my dress. I had created my own deck not that long ago. My cards were almost half the size of Asra’s so they were easy for my small palms to handle and shuffle. The artwork on every single one of them was intricate and reflected my home in the deserts of Shiran.

I shuffled the cards and spread them over the table. “Choose three.” I instructed. Ludovico picked three without looking at them where I put the rest if them away.

I glanced over the backs of the cards, choosing the first one and turning it over. “The Queen of Cups for the past.” It read. I listened and giggled a little at it. “Well… she describes me as kind hearted and generous. She says that I understand people’s emotions and give kindness even if I don’t agree with their choices.”

Turning over the second card, I grinned. “The Three of Cups for the present. This card means a social period in one's life. I am blessed with comradery where I am investing time and energy in others. I do this because I am at peace when I know that I have helped someone.”

I turned the last card over, and a small gasp pulled my lips. Ludovico seemed to notice my initial reaction and seemed slightly worried. “The future card; The Tower. Uumm....” I swallowed, trying to calm myself. “The Tower represents something sturdy and solid, however it is a roadblock. In order to move passed it, The Tower must be knocked down. The event of destroying The Tower is a chaotic and terrifying one. This reading tells of something I may have to face very soon. Something horrible that I may need you to help me with.”

Ludovico was lost in thought, but both of us seemed to deduce the same thing as we both suddenly glared to the rolled up paper that had been brought for me from the palace. I unrolled the paper, deciding that Ludovico deserved to know as much as I did if he was being hurled into this as much as I was.

“ _Magician Avivit Bricheve_ ” I spoke.

“ _I have been introduced to many rumors about you and I am interested in hiring you for a few jobs that require a magician's touch. I invite you to join the court for dinner tonight at the palace._

_However I am sure you have noticed the anonymity of this letter. I wish to test your abilities as a magician before I make any true decision to hire you. If you can announce who sent you this letter, then you will have passed and we can work out more details if you wish to accept the invitation._ ”

“Well, that….” I was at a loss for words. “Do you want to see?” Ludovico took the paper and scanned over it, but it was clear that he couldn’t read it.

“Sounds like something Nadia would write.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, it’s very articulate, but the main fact of the matter is that Nadia is one of the only people that have the power to invite you and are this polite.” He continued

“The count would most likely call you a more degrading name or just tell you that you are meant to be there for a test. Consul Valerius maybe, but even he would be at least a little rude. Pontifex Vulgora is far too impatient to write that. Procurator Volta's motives always involve food. Quaestor Valdemar usually mentions some illness. Praetor Vlastomil could write this. If it isn’t Nadia, then it is him, but the letter had an elegance that Vlastomil would make creepy.” Ludovico explained.

“So… the Count's wife, or the worm man?”

“Haha! That’s definitely the most accurately I’ve heard him described.” Ludovico laughed loudly, but stopped when the front door opened.

“ _Vivi!_ ” the voice was an older woman, some of her years coming out in the scratch of her voice left by the pipe she smoked for many years of her life. The woman showed herself, coming out from behind the wall. When she saw my new friend, she gave a mocking smile, speaking in Shiranian so only I would understand. “ _Are you finally trying to find a lover? I should tell my sister, she will be very excited_.”

“ _Dodah, now is not the time._ ” I growled.

“Ms. Bricheve. It was a pleasure to meet you, but I am afraid I must be going now.” Ludovico smiled, standing up.

“Thank you for coming, Ludovico. And please call me 'Avivit'.” He bowed out, respectfully, leaving me with my Aunt.

The two of us simply stood in silence for a while. Neither of us wanting to talk. But a quick call of “ _Look_!” came from under the table, as my familiar, Toi darted up onto the table. The Maki Lemur was smaller than his brothers and sisters, the runt of the group when I had met him.

Toi presented a golden button that he had found on the floor. The symbol of the royal guard displayed on the button. “ _Oh! Ludovico must have dropped it. Maybe you could return it to him when we stop by tonight, hmm?_ ” I asked, knowing full well that he probably stole it.

Toi jumped up and down, and went further into the shop to go put the button in my bag so I would take it with me.

“ _Dodah, what is word from Shiran_?” I finally asked. My aunt lit her pipe and puffed on it, reclining in her beat up-old rocking chair.

“ _You can’t keep worrying yourself with them. You know nothing has changed. Neither of your mothers have budged; they are still moving into Vesuvia_.”

“ _But they know what the cards say! The crystals, the clouds, the palms of all in Vesuvia! They know that terrors unknown to human kind will erupt out of this place! And they still insist on moving here?! What of my brothers?! Will they fall victim to this darkness lurking over Vesuvia? It waits for the right moment to swallow this city whole! And they are willing to walk on it's tongue?! For what??!!_ ”

Dodah simply waited for me to quiet down. I had heard the impending doom of Vesuvia in every fortune I told, in every potion I brewed, in every chant I uttered and in every spell I cast. My aunt knew it too. Asra had noticed as well. Every true magician from the Lazaret to the palace had felt to some degree that something was waiting to strangle Vesuvia of it’s every sunshine.

But even with every warning that I could get to my mothers, they still insisted that they needed to move to Vesuvia.

“ _Vivi, they do this for you. They feel it too. You were raised by the best witches in the world, do you think they have not felt it too? But they say that this darkness is seeking you. They will not stand by in a desert halfway across the world while they wait to hear the news that their daughter has been defeated_.”

I felt Toi use my loose skirt to climb up me and rest on my shoulder. I took him off of her shoulder, and instead cradled him like a baby as I noticed that he decided to keep the button to play with. “ _What if I cannot protect them?_ ”

“ _You forget that it is not your job to fight for them. Let them protect themselves. Your next step is not theirs_.”

“ _Yes, but I still do not know what my next step is._ ”

The older woman sighed deeply, glancing to the cards that I left out. “ _The Tower has spoken for you in many readings. But many times we have seen The lovers and The Devil speak up. Whatever is coming, we believe you will be in the middle of it. However there is a companion waiting for you. Someone to stand by your side_.”

“ _Then I will keep my mind open. Tell me, have you seen anything that could hurt Asra?_ ”

Her aunt seemed even more depressed at that. “ _That is his business, but I can tell you that a large choice is on the horizon for him. One that nobody should have to make._ ”

I looked to the clock in the corner. “ _I must get going._ ” I took her bag and cards and started heading for the door.

“ _Put your shoes on!_ ” the reminder irked me. Shoes were annoying little leather prisons for my feet. Despite my hatred for the awful traps, I put on the slightly heeled boots just to humor my aunt. But the first chance I get to get them off, I'm taking it.

Toi climbed onto my shoulder, joining my journey to the Palace. Streets were the usual chaos for the sunset crowd. People rushing to get to one place or another. The chatter echoed through my head, bouncing off the walls of my skull and back out of my ears, only for more chatter to echo.

“ _Palace_!” Toi gaped. The two guards in front of the gates looked to me, stopping me.

“What is your business?” One of them asked.

“I am here by invitation.” I responded, showing them the rolled up invitation that I got. The seal was broken, but was unmistakably the seal of the palace. The gates creaked open for me, and I hesitated. This wasn’t just some rich guy’s place. This was the goddamn palace.

“ _Brave_.” Toi cheered to me as he Pat my head with his little paw. I nodded, heading in.

Immediately, I was met with a servant. “Hello, my name is Selena. You must be the magician Avivit.”

The young girl in front of me had to have been around my age, but this girl was shorter and her tied up dark hair in a yellow ribbon made her look younger. She was a bit rounder than average, still looking plenty fit to be running around a palace all day. Her skin was lighter than Asra’s my only a shade, much like my own.

“They will be starting in a few minutes. I have been instructed to draw you a bath and give you new clothes to wear for the gathering.”

“Figures. Say, do you have any idea who invited me specifically?”

“Well, all guests to these smaller gatherings have to be approved my the count, so at the very least, Count Lucio knows that you are here to be tested.” Selena then changes her voice to a whisper. “But if you ask me, I’d say it was Nadia. If your close with Asra, then she definitely heard of you from him. Other than Doctor Devorak, Asra only really talks to her.”

I remember Julian. We never talked much, but he would stop by the shop to come and get Asra, assuming that the magician had overslept. And he was usually right.

“And what makes you certain that it wasn’t Julian?”

The servant laughed. “If he wrote that letter, you wouldn’t be able to read it. He’s a great guy, but he can’t write legibly to save his life.”

Selena showed me to the bath, then let me get dressed in whatever they had given me. I braided the one unusually soft, long strand of hair in front of my ear and let the shorter strands fall backward, keeping them out of my yellow eyes.

The faint start of music was muffled by the long halls and decorated door.

My fingers slipped over the gown they had given me. Deep red and small spirals of gold over the buttons, sleeves and belt. The sleeves themselves were a sheer fabric that would show my skin color through a shiny screen, dotted with spirals of gold. Based on what I’ve seen, this was chosen by someone with more simple tastes than the count. The décor of the palace itself was grand to almost the point of being gaudy.

I slipped on the sateen dress, only now noticing that the two slits in the front of it would expose my legs. The back of the dress was mostly open, showing off more skin there. I could have been more bothered by it, but I had never minded showing off skin, even if my normal clothing didn’t.

It was strange how much the dress reminded me of the more expensive clothing back home in Shiran. I recall having a dress like this one when I was a child. Of course it had covered my back more and my legs weren’t so exposed, but I remember the color and the fabric as something that was common for special occasions

The knock on the door almost startled me since I had been alone with my thoughts. I trotted over to the door, opening it to find a taller man, his hair braided and thrown over his shoulder.

“I have been told to bring you to the dining hall.” He grumbled, turning and expecting me to follow him. I looked back to my room, seeing that the shoes they left me were still at the foot of the bed. I shrugged and left them, padding my bate feet after the man.

“And what might I call you, sir?” I asked.

He seemed miffed by my very existence. “I am Consul Valerius.” He stated without any more information. At least I can rule out him as my invite. He doesn’t really want anything to do with me.

However much I don’t like my first impression of him, I do know that it is important to get as many people here to like me as possible. Whatever impressions I make here are ones that could stick to me and my friends and family for a long time.

“Well, thank you for escorting me, Consul. I know this isn’t something you would normally have to do, so I appreciate you going out of your way.”

Valerius eased up a bit more at my words. I was right, he was the kind of person to assume his time was worth a lot. He wasn’t illogical, but rather cocky. Perhaps I can survive my trip here by trusting my intuition about people.

The question nagged at my mind. _Had he invited me?_ However the question was met with silence. It wasn’t him.

Toi rushed up to me and I bent down to let him grab onto my arm and climb up to my shoulder. Valerius eyed the lemur on me with a strange gaze.

“I hope you don’t mind. Toi is my familiar; he and I need each other.”

Valerius offered a slight shrug in response. “I’ve had to get used to more vicious animals around the palace. I doubt your lemur will be much of a problem. Lucio might even be interested in such an exotic animal.”

“Do _you_ mind? I can ask him to stay away from certain people if he makes you uneasy. He can be quite a little rascal.”

His eyes went slightly wider, like he was surprised I had asked him at all. “So long as he doesn’t make a mess, I don’t care where he goes. But I would warn you against the other Courtiers. They aren’t very pleased with the animals that show up.”

I nodded. “Thank you, Consul.” The two of us came up to a doorway left open; inside, a large feast had been set up. I didn’t recognize anyone, but I could tell that not everyone had arrived.

There were many people whom I didn’t recognize, they looked more like just place holders to make a crowd look more full. From what I could tell, the count likes to have a lot of attention. What better way to do that than inviting a bunch of nameless guests to fill the empty space.

Nadia stood, speaking to a shorter woman, covered in baggy black robes. It was also clear that Nadia was distracting the woman from the mountains of food behind them.

A person in red told a group of servants rather loudly of some war story which involved him vanquishing their enemies. But what had caught my eye was the man near the back of the room, muttering to himself. He was older and wore similar baggy black clothes as the woman that Nadia had been speaking to.

But there was something about this man that told me that I should speak to him. And if I wanted to make it through this, I could not ignore my intuition. The man was horribly bony and deathly pale. I walked up to the man, letting myself be known. Toi had hopped on off to some place that he would rather be than talking to the strange man.

“Hello, sir.” His attention snapped to me.

“Hello, and who might you be? Lucio doesn’t usually bring a lot of new people to these things.” He scanned me up and down, noticing the lack of shoes, but choosing not to mention it.

“I am the Magician Avivit Bricheve. Might I ask your name?”

“Ah! I was told you might be joining us. So tell me, have you any clue who might have invited you?” He asked. _Had he invited me?_ The question hung in my mind and was once again ignored. Not him.

“The magician?” a new person joined the conversation. Their skin was almost green with the lighting and their strange complexion. “Quaestor Valdemar. Do you have any clue who could have invited you?” They introduced. _Had they invited me?_ The silence answered once again.

“To be honest, I don’t know yet. Some have told me it may be the Countess, but some have also said it may be Praetor Vlastomil.” I said.

“Well, I know it wasn’t me!” The pale man exclaimed.

“Well, then I suppose it could have been the countess. However, I believe people may be throwing me for a loop. I’ll draw my own conclusion once I have everything I need.”

“I eagerly await for your announcement, Magician.” Valdemar smiled, showing off sharp teeth.

“Feel free to call me Avivit. Both of you.” I offered. Valdemar excused themselves, leave me with Vlastomil.

“I shouldn’t be here for too long. My worms can’t be alone for too long!” Vlastomil muttered as though I wasn’t meant to hear it.

“Your worms?”

“Yes! My babies. They will get lonely if I am not there for too long.” He strained, fiddling with the cloth of his shirt.

“You know, I don’t know much about worms, but I know just how stressful it can be to have to leave something so special to you. I could teach you a few tricks to leaving a social gathering early if you wish. That is if you want to leave as soon as possible to go home to your worms.”

He’s definitely intrigued. “How would one do that?”

“Well,” I turned to stand beside him so we could observe the room together. “First you want to make yourself seen very frequently. Just pop into conversations here and there. Make sure everyone sees you.” I instructed.

Vlastomil hung onto my words taking in the information. “You should also pick up a small trinket. Something that most guests here will have after the party. Something that is expected for you to have.” I said. “After that, you want to wait for an event. Something that everyone will definitely remember about the party. So when people talk about it, you can bring up that event.”

“And this works for every gathering.” He asked.

“Yup. My last family party lasted from dusk until dawn. I was in bed by ten and nobody noticed.”

“Thank you, Avivit. I won’t forget this!” he excused himself to go try my instructions.

He may have been an odd ball, but that wasn’t the worst conversation I had ever sat through.

“I don’t suppose you give out that kind of advice to just anyone, do you?” The countess popped in, startling me.

“Oh, Countess.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while. You have definitely changed since then. Or is it just that Asra isn’t looking?” Nadia joked as she sipped from her glass. This time, I couldn’t even get my own aura to ask the question to be answered. Something was blocking me from getting an answer from her.

“I don’t really care whether or not Asra is watching. The difference this time is that I was invited, not as a plus one.” I elaborated.

She looked over me, noticing the lack of shoes once again. “You didn’t wear the shoes I gave you?”

“No, I don’t usually like to wear them. They just feel weird.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. You look very much like you belong in that dress. I made sure we got a proper Shiranian dress.”

“I had a dress like this one when I was a little girl. This kind of dress was usually worn for social gatherings. The cut was meant to make dancing easier.”

“There was a lot of music in Shiran when I visited. I wasn’t there for more than a day since Shiran was only a stop on my trip from Prakra to Vesuvia.”

I laughed nervously. “Yeah, we tend to find any reason to celebrate and pull out our instruments.” Nadia agreed, smiling easily. “I believe my family will be moving into Vesuvia soon. I know there will be a celebration if you want to join us. I doubt it will be as extravagant as anything from the palace, but we have a way of having a wild time regardless.”

“I think a more reasonable gathering may just be my speed. I will try to make it, if you are sure to notify me when it is. How many people are in your family?”

“Well…. I have twelve brothers and my mothers plan to bring them all. I am the second eldest of thirteen children.”

“Wow. And I thought I had too many siblings. One gathering alone is a party.”

“And a rather intense one at that. I don’t supposed you would know who invited me to this party, would you?”

Nadia chuckled at the sudden change in subject. “Oh, I know who invited you. Though, I would rather watch you find it out. Based on what I’ve heard from your conversation, you only really know that it wasn’t Vlastomil.”

I couldn’t stop the small smirk that spread across my cheeks. “That is where you are wrong. I know that it wasn’t Vlastomil, Valdemar, or Valerius. However I am more curious as to why I can’t cross you off the list.”

I tried to ask the question again, but I still couldn’t. Something was blocking my aura. So instead of trying to find her aura, I looked for the plug. Oh….. that is familiar. Asra's magic was all over her. That could mean one of two things, and I seriously doubt Asra is involved with anyone in that way.

Nadia let out a humorous puff of air. “I knew Asra had a trick up his sleeve. When he was asked to ward off magic for me and a few other people, he said that aura sensing wouldn’t work for some time either.”

“Then I shouldn’t ask you if you brought me here, but rather who else was enchanted by Asra?”

Nadia gave a devious smile. “Lucio, Doctor Devorak and I were all enchanted by Asra.”

“Which means that one of you three are the answer.”

She nodded in approval. “That would be correct. So you should really worry about us three as opposed to chasing our Courtiers around in circles.”

“No promises, they are rather fun to chase around. I’m already on Valerius and Vlastomil's good side. I only need a little bit of time to get Valdemar to be more at ease around me, and I’m sure Volta is rather easy to get along with.” I explained.

“I hope you don’t forget Vulgora. They would be rather angry if you forget them.” Nadia pointed to the man in red making a big scene as he spoke to Vlastomil about something. “I don’t think you would like them when they are angry.”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult to get on their good side. They enjoy fighting, that means I just need to give them a conflict.”

Nadia observed me closely, lost in thought through memories. “You remind me a lot of one of my sisters. Nasmira. She could get anyone to like her, and I think I am starting to understand how.”

“Its all a game, Countess. A game that you aren’t supposed to win, but just stay in as long as possible. In my case, the odds are usually stacked against me. Like now; you three were enchanted by Asra so that I wouldn’t be able to sense which of you invited me by magic, yet it is my magic that is being tested. So how am I supposed to find which of you it is without magic?”

“I’m sure Asra left a window open for you. Some things require a magician's touch.” She gripped my hand firmly before walking off. Suddenly the question could be asked. Had she invited me? I was able to ask it even if it was answered by the same silence as the Courtiers. I will need to be touching the others in order to hear my answer.

“And please, feel free to call me Nadia.”

Well, this causes a problem because I don’t think I’ll be able to get that close to Count fucking Lucio. However, I do have two choices here. Getting close to Julian will be easier. I know him better and striking up a conversation will be easier. Whatever answer I get from him will tell me if Lucio is or isn’t the one.

Now, I just need to find Julian. And I’m too short to see over everyone’s head. The area was filling up and it was getting harder to observe the room. I looked around, suddenly finding one of the pillars with spiraling patterns that leads up to the ceiling.

I climbed up the pillar to get a little more space above their heads, using a small pulse of magic to keep me from falling. I spotted Nadia not too far from me. Vlastomil was taking my advice speaking to a lot more people than he probably would if I hadn’t said anything. Valdemar stood at the far end of the room, speaking to Julian.

I hopped down and began slowly making my way through the crowd. I wove in and out of circles, offering a small smile or nod to people as I practically danced my way through them without really touching anyone. Toi found my dress again and stopped me.

“ _Count_.” He tugged.

“Eventually, but we will be able to find out from Julian.” I told him, making my way closer to the lanky doctor in the corner.

He climbed up my shoulder and only repeated. “ _Count!_ ”

“In a minu-” I ran into someone immediately and stumbled back a bit only for a metallic grasp to take my wrist and pull me upright.

“Well, you took a little tumble little magician.” He chuckled, placing his hand on his hip.

“Count Lucio! Sorry about that, I saw someone I knew and I thought I would say hello.” Well, I still need to figure it out and if I can get it from him, it’s just the same as getting it from Julian.

“I’m sure Doctor Devorak will be around for you to speak to when you wish to. He tends to stay for the after party.” I tried to ask the question, but the silence in place left me puzzled.

“Then I have nothing to worry about do I? I can say I never expected to be in this position.” I rested against the table behind me.

“Oh? And what position might that be?”

“One where someone in the palace is trying to test my abilities. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Count?”

“Everyone knows some part of it. I think only Noddy, Jules and I know all of it.” His sharp gaze darted across my face.

“I knew that. I managed to narrow my choices down to you or Julian. So, unless I can get you to tell me some information I haven’t found yet, I believe it is a lot easier to get Dr. Devorak talking.”

Lucio laughed loudly. “Yeah, he tends to ramble forever. However, your main issue will be getting him on topic.”

“I don’t need to get him on topic. I’m a magician.”

“And how do you plan to do that? Asra was very thorough with his enchantment.” He gave a wry smirk of delight. Something was teasing, like he knew something I didn’t. He probably enjoys infuriating people; his statement was meant to irritate me into making a move or asking a question.

I could turn this back on him though. I could start sending more suggestive comments back to embarrass him. Yet there was something in Lucio that was more strange than when I was speaking to Nadia. “Count Lucio,” I dramatically gasped “it couldn’t possibly be polite to speak so crudely about my friend, could it?” His smirk faltered into something much more cautiously optimistic. “I mean, could you imagine what your city, or even your court would think of you if they heard you say that!”

“Careful where you place your accusations, Magician. Once I start accusing, people end up in a noose.” He leaned down, invading my space; I didn’t move, standing my ground and letting him get close. He expected me to move, but appeared more pleased that I didn’t. “Or maybe I want to see a pretty little magician fight for her life in the coliseum.”

“Now a fight to the death sounds like fun. I think a little fire would put you in line.”

“The only fire I see right now is the one in your eyes. You little minx, running your words into everyone’s head and nesting there like a little snake. What are you planning, trickster?” His metal hand took my braid into his palm, observing the woven burgundy strands.

“Maybe I just like to make some mischief.” I beamed. Something was still bugging me about the count. His conversation was different than Nadia’s or even the Courtiers'.

“Less of a snake and more of a monkey.” He noted, suddenly finding Toi, hanging off of my skirt. “Like your little friend down there.”

I scooped Toi up in my arms. “Toi is a lemur.” I corrected jokingly.

Toi looked between me and Lucio, spotting the shiny metals on his red sash. “ _Shiny!_ ” You chirped excitedly.

“And he likes your shiny metals.” I quickly stopped his little paws from taking one of the pins off of the Count’s clothing. Something in his gaze softened when he saw Toi reaching for the golden pin with a ruby in the middle of it. He considered something, lost in thought for all of three seconds, before letting out a sigh.

Reaching for the pin, he pulled it off of the sash and placed it in the lemur's paw. “Don’t loose that, little one. It could probably buy your house.” Toi was shocked that Lucio just handed it over.

“ _No stealing needed?!_ ” the exasperated comment left him jumping for joy and running off with the pin.

“I hope your not planning on getting that back. He has a collection.” I told him.

“Eh, it was just a superficial decoration. He can have it, just I hope he doesn’t loose it. I wasn’t kidding about how much it’s worth. But now you need to worry about wanting to spend it and him parting with it.”

“I don’t need money. I make a living on much more than gold and silver.” Was my unconscious reply.

Lucio didn’t respond, his expression only reflected how caught off guard he was by the comment. I tried to place the strange feeling from him. It was still strong, even though he was only staring at me now. The lines below his eyes emphasizing the sharpness of his gaze. His bone structure edged into points that made him look more like some ethereal or even ghostly devil.

That is what is different. Lucio is the only person that I’ve talked to that hasn’t carried the topic of the reason for my visit. My magic filled in the rest of the picture. He doesn’t ask because he already knows.

My magic has never been wrong before, but I have sometimes misunderstood it. I still have a fifty-fifty shot here, but I may just be willing to take that risk.

I abruptly scattered glasses half full of white wine, plates of half eaten pastries and expensive silverware, sending it clattering to the ground, effectively catching the attention of everyone in the room. The music stopped and left me with the silence of the audience. Hopping up onto the table, I took in the crowd now all watching me, waiting for me to do something.

“I’m sure all of you know why I’m here. I gotta say, you guys threw me for a loop. I expected one of the Courtiers. The letter I got was very polite, and neatly written. The guard and servant I spoke to both said it was either Vlastomil or The Countess. But I had to check everyone.”

“Valerius, you were a little rough, but you eased up eventually. Not you, but you definitely made a good impression.” I singled him out, speaking directly to him.

Then I turned to Valdemar who was still standing next to Julian. “Valdemar, you didn’t talk much. But you definitely wanted to leave as soon as possible. Can’t blame you, Vlastomil was right there.”

Vlastomil perked up at his name. “Vlastomil, you were a pleasure to talk to. But it was clear that you would have rather invited a worm than a magician. Can’t say I am honored, but I appreciate the honesty.” I heard a few chuckles.

“Vulgora, I would have talked to you, but I didn’t bring a knife. So I doubt it would have been a very fun conversation.” To which Nadia and Lucio snickered.

“Volta…..” I turned to her where she still hadn’t taken her attention away from the buffet “Even now, I can’t seem to catch your eye..”

“Which of course left me with Nadia, Count Lucio, and Doctor Devorak.” I explained. A Cheshire grin spread across Lucio’s face, as I explained. He’s probably just happy that I can make a show of this instead of just telling.

“Can’t say I expected my friend Asra to be tangled in all of this, but he left his print, making it so much harder for me to get through this. I couldn’t tell with Nadia at first. The enchantment from my friend did well. Yet Nadia managed to help me get passed it. Magic flows freely with touch, Ma'lady. You handed that one to me. Literally.”

My audience held onto every word. “And then there were two. Now, I could either go to the Doctor that rambles on and on and that I am already acquainted with and will probably tell me anything I want to know and has absolutely no understanding of how to work around magic. Or I could go to the Count who knows his way around magic enough to be compatible with the scary metal arm, is a trained fighter and patient trapper. So yeah, I tried to avoid the count.”

“But you found me, sir. And I figured 'well one is as good as the other'.” I said, specifically to annoy Lucio as some of the guests attempted to hide their smiles and chuckles. “And once you started talking it was clear. I think everyone underestimates you, Count Lucio. You knew that there was no way I would come to the conclusion that the cocky, ruler of Vesuvia would ever write such a polite letter. Or that you would ever even want to see me.”

Everything went silent as I started to piece everything together about this man. “But you are more clever than people give you credit for. And you know as well as I do now, that it was you, Count Lucio, that invited me.”

He folded his arms across his chest, resting his weight on one leg and licking over his teeth as he looked around behind him at all the people waiting for his response. The evil simper on his face didn’t fade as he stared me in the eye. “Well, done Magician! You found me.”

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers as he confirmed my victory. Lucio held up his hand to help me down from the table. I took his non-metal hand and balanced myself as I hopped down from the table.

“I appreciate the entertainment. You are talented in more ways than magic.” He whispered.

“I have been hired to do a few parlor tricks here and there. But you need to flare those in order to make them more interesting. Sending flames erupting from someone shouldn’t be anticlimactic.”

“All with no shoes too. Quite the odd one you are, Avivit.” The way my name rolled off his tongue sent shivers through my bones. “I can’t wait to see what else you have to show me.”

“The night is young, Count.”

Lucio let out a small chuckle. “Follow Jules to come to the After party. I’ll see you there.” He said quietly before walking off, leaving a lingering touch on my wrist.

Toi shot a smug expression my way from the table. “ _Vivi and the Count!_ ” He toyed.

“I will return your buttons to their rightful owners if you keep that up.” I threatened, glancing to the pin Lucio gave him. He possessively held it to his chest and stepped back.

The night was still young, but I knew my little investigation will not be the hardest thing to do tonight.


	2. Made of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio may come to realize just how different magicians can be. Perhaps there is more to Avivit than Lucio is prepared for. Lucio's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. In the middle of moving and all across the US. Nevada to Georgia. Fucking sucks.

Avivit seemed to be quite the life of the party, but I know she can’t prepare herself for being more concentrated in the center of attention. If I manage to break her before she goes home, then she will have failed.

I shot a glance to Jules as I made my way out of the part hall. He spoke to Avivit, but caught my gaze just in time to give a small wince. The little magician was quick, and caught it as well. However she didn’t even flinch. Oh, how naïve she is to assume everything will be fine.

Valerius caught me on my way up the stairs. “Lucio.” He acknowledged. “Your little trickster appears prepared. She does not take her steps lightly.”

“You think she can handle the pressure?” I asked as he too another sip from his wine glass.

“I think she is more calculated than you give her credit for. She has a way of talking to people that even you haven’t mastered.”

“Is that an insult?”

“Even Bricheve acknowledged that you are more patient than others give you credit for. I believe she is much more intelligent than she lets on. At this point, it’s almost to the point where I would tell you she may be a threat.” Valerius sighed, staring back at the room where she stood, laughing at something Jules had said.

“I’d like to see her try to be a threat. She’s a goofy little magician; I doubt she even wants anything more from me than to get paid and be on her way.” I shrugged, knowing full well that whatever she wanted, it wasn’t money.

Her lemur trotted behind me now, still admiring the pin I gave him. He made a little 'oooooh' sound as the ruby sparkled in the warm lights.

“Is that your-”

“Yup.”

Valerius stopped to stare down at Toi as I kept walking to my quarters. “She already has you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?”

“Nobody could control me if they tried.” Was all I called back.

“You don’t seem to mind that she’s so easily won the affections of your entire court in only a few hours.”

“She’s a natural. Now she’s just got to get your skeptical ass on her side and I’ll have a revolt on my hands!” I laughed, but Valerius didn’t seem to be amused as he stayed behind. “Oh, and if you do stay for the after party, bring a few bottles of Vodka with you. I forgot to hire a new personal servant after Harold quit.”

I turned into my room, leaving the door open and sitting down on the plush chair across from my bed. I can brush it off all I want, but Valerius may be right. I know Asra wouldn’t be interested, but Avivit may make a move to take what she wants. The issue is what she could want. Her comment about making a living on more than money. If she’s trying to get something from me, what could it be if not money?

Avivit is an interesting woman. She’s definitely intelligent, and wants something. She doesn’t strike me as the type to be after money or power, and up until now, I thought that’s all anyone would fight me for. But she also doesn’t seem like the type to fight at all. If she’s making a move, it will be a long game. I am not an expert in long games.

“You’re thinking so hard I can almost hear it from down the hall.” Avivit had shown up at my door with a small smile on her face.

“You’re here early. Over half of the guests are still downstairs.” I said. Avivit didn’t really say anything, only bit her lip and looked around my room.

A playful smirk spread across her cheeks as her eyes finally fell on me. Not that I could be so stupid as to fall for a smile like that, but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t sexy. Pushing herself off the doorframe, she walked forward, standing a few feet in front of where I sat. “I know I’m not here for the party. You invited me here for you.” She said, scanning me up and down.

“Your trying to figure me out. Stop it, it’s invasive.” I stood up, letting our height difference do the intimidation for me. However, I probably should have accounted for the fact that she’s actually only about five inches shorter than me. Avivit still stood tall, never shrinking down or even stepping back, just allowing me in her personal space. Either she really doesn’t care, or she’s willing to risk a lot just to ignore fear.

“Well, I would like to stop trying, but someone made it rather difficult to just figure you out with no effort at all.” She took a step forward, and like a goddamn idiot, I stepped back on reflex. And she knew it too. Almost immediately, a spark lit up in her eye and she knew she had power. “I just want to know what you need me to prove myself for. What task am I needed for?”

“Maybe I want you to figure that out too.” I stepped up once again, but she didn’t even stay still this time. Instead she stepped forward as well, as though we were in some kind of dance that she had locked me into.

She tilted her head to the side, giving me a curious once over. “No you don’t. You want me to tell you what it is. Not figure it out. Two very different things.” She stepped up once more; now I wasn’t moving.  
  
“And how would you do that without figuring it out?” Avivit stepped forward one last time, now standing toe to toe with me. She didn’t speak, didn’t change her expression, or even send her gaze somewhere else, before she took my hand in hers.

I flinched, just at the touch. To which she gave a chuckle. I nearly jumped when the shock of magic ran through my hand in hers.

She stared into my eyes with a mischievous glare reflecting back on fiery yellow eyes. I couldn’t deny the lump in my throat, or the heat in my face, but it was all just from being surprised is all. Yeah…. I was just surprised. Maybe a little startled.

“You don’t understand something.” Suddenly I remembered why I had invited her in the first place. She was right, I just feel like she was talking about something else at first.

“It’s something Asra gave you. You asked a question and only got more questions.” Avivit continued. “Asra didn’t understand it. And you think that I hold an answer.” She thought carefully through her next words. “You want me to read the cards for you. It’s probably similar to the reading that follows me.”

“If that is true, then you are far more dangerous than Valerius assumed.” I interjected, but her smile did not falter.

“I know that you have something to do with that reading. If you and I are two halves of this, I am not the dangerous half.” She almost scolded. “But going through that entire complex reading is too much for tonight. We will have plenty of time to talk about without a party going on behind us.”

Despite her going quiet, she did not take her hand off of mine. Avivit looked down, almost in shame, but my curiosities about her were not settled just yet.

I could still feel her magic feeling around inside me. It was almost a kind of nagging that wasn’t really annoying. A constant presence, yet not pressing. It was actually rather calming once I stopped fighting it.

Her magic felt less like Asra, who clearly favored water, and more like air: free, detached, intelligent, active. Nothing could stand in her way if it tried, yet she fit her container. She easily filled the expectations of others. Yet there was something missing. Something that she was searching for. Avivit had an idea about the tarot reading that she wasn’t sharing.

I only now realized that her expression changed. She was more amazed than anything now. She had realized I was reading her magic.

Her mouth dropped only slightly open in awe of whatever she had realized. A small trace of pink flushed her almost golden skin while her eyes went wide for a split second. Alright, it was impossible to say she wasn’t a pretty little thing.

Avivit was an almost perfect model of exotic beauty. Even Nadia didn’t have the level of rarity that the woman in front of me held. To a weaker man, she might be able to topple their castle with her smile. But I am no weak man.

“Am I interrupting something.” Avivit jumped and snapped her hand away from mine. Swallowing hard and glaring at whoever had so rudely bombarded through the moment.

“Not at all, Noddy.” I laughed as Avivit's eyes fell to the ground to maybe attempt hiding the redness spreading to the tips of her ears. Nadia simply smiled without any actual care for what had been going on.

Jules walked in not a second later, glancing around at everyone. “Damn, I missed some good tension, didn’t I?” Avivit only shrunk back, now the blush on her face had spread to her neck as well. He was in front of her in a second. “Vivi, are you feeling alright? You’re looking a little flushed.”

“I’m fine.” Came her strangled reply. Jules definitely wasn’t convinced, but his one glance at me really made it click for him.

“Wow, this can’t be good.” Valerius stopped as soon as he walked in, like he had just hit a wall.

“You should have seen them just five minutes ago. It was so much better.” Nadia laughed. Avivit seemed to have checked out of the situation, sitting on the window sill.

“We’re not waiting on anyone, are we?” Jules questioned, looking around at everyone in the room.

I flopped back down onto the chair behind me. “I didn’t invite Valdemar, Vulgora or Volta. And since Asra declined my first invitation, I told him to show up here, but if he doesn’t show up, I might have to hold Avivit hostage until he shows up.”

Avivit perked up, now suddenly frightened. “Now, wait a minute-”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Asra swung into the room, closing the door behind him and taking his seat on the floor. Jules put himself between Nadia and Valerius on the bed while Avivit had managed to keep her place on the open window sill. No doubt so she could make a hasty escape should she want to.

Asra shot her a look and she grinned while he pouted. No doubt Asra was jealous of Avivit’s window idea.

“You plan anything, or are we just going to sit around?” Valerius said.

I laughed. “You know how this usually goes.” I could tell as literally everyone in the room accept Avivit tensed up in hopes that I wouldn’t chose them. But I had fresh meat, and she seems to be unaware of what’s about to happen. “Avivit.”

She snapped up, suddenly tensing as soon as she noticed the others had all relaxed. “Yes?”

“Truth or dare?” Avivit mumbled something under her breath, but I couldn’t quite make it out since it was clearly not in any language I knew.

“I think I’ll go for Truth.” She said. Avivit assumed that was the safer choice, but little did she know, I could make information just as humiliating as making her do something.

“Rank everyone in the room from least to most likely to Fuck.” I heard Asra hiss through his teeth. Avivit gave a glare, but it slowly faded into a smile that said “ _I’ll get you for this later_.”

“Least likely: Asra.” She said without missing a beat. The magician didn’t even seem surprised; he just shrugged it off, like he knew her reasoning. “Second, Valerius. I just don’t like the drinking. I can handle the attitude, but the wine breath is a no no.” Consul was also not very miffed by his ranking. “Third, Julian. You’re just not my type.” He seemed only slightly offended, but he was in the top three, so it wasn’t so bad. “Second most likely, Nadia. And Most likely, Count Lucio.”

It was at that point that Asra did look offended, I just let the grin spread across my face. “I’m just saying, if I’m going to bang anyone in the room, it’ll be in some mad dash for power. I feel like if I work right, I could have him handing the city right over to me. And if that doesn’t work, I’m sure I could convince Nadia to help me overthrow him.” She sarcastically stated with a flip of her hair. None of that could possibly be true. The only thing she had to be truthful about was the ranking, she could have said anything she wanted after that.

“My turn? Not gonna lie, I’ve been waiting to for a chance like this.” She smirked, having shaken off the embarrassment from her previous statement. “Asra!”

The magician flinched. “Yeah, I knew this was coming.”

“Well then, truth or dare?” Avivit clearly enjoyed the power over her sibling student as he cringed under her scrutiny.

“You'll probably do less damage with a dare.”

The wicked grin that flashed as soon as he sealed his fate had everyone shivering. I didn’t realize I was biting my lip until she let out a chuckle; a dangerous flash of mischief danced in her golden eyes. Asra had to immediately know he was done for.

“I want you to run out into the hall and scream 'I love you' to the first person you see.”

Everyone laughed and Jules opened the door, clearly more excited than Asra was at the request.

“Your mothers will be in town tomorrow, I hope they know what a demon you are.”

“They don’t, but I think it’s about time that figured it out.” Asra sulked out the door, taking a deep breath to calm himself. It was futile. I knew it.

Asra didn’t seem to understand just how useless it was to attempt calming himself. Around this time of night, the only people wandering around my wing will be either Procurator Volta or Pontifex Vulgora. And either one of them will be a show.

Everyone crowded around the door to peer down the hall accept Avivit. I sent a strange glare her way, but she didn’t even question it. “I’d rather find out who he does this to by watching who he avoids like a fucking plague for the next year or so.”

I shrugged and pushed my way through the crowd around the door to get a front row seat. Asra went out of view before we heard him exclaim “ **I LOVE YOU!!!** ” followed by him running back into my room.

All was quiet for a bit, but suddenly a crass “What the fuck?” echoed back. Vulgora.

We played a few rounds more; Noddy was wearing Valerius' coat, Jules would be obeying Asra's every command tomorrow, Valerius had been dared to chug a bottle if wine in less than a minute _(to which he replied rather quickly with “Bold of you to assume that it’s unusual for me.” He finished the full bottle in less than thirty seconds),_ I was now shirtless and had taken the metal plating off my metal arm, and Avivit had fallen out of the window. It wasn’t a dare, but she did fall out of the window. She came back, brushing dirt and leaves out of her clothes and hair, the only acknowledgement she gave to falling nearly six stories was closing the window.

As far as I’m concerned, tonight was a surprising success. But eventually, Noddy went to bed. Jules and Asra disappeared at some point and Valerius had walked out and probably passed out on the stairs.

That left Avivit, who still hadn’t left. She managed to surprise me, yet again. If there was anyone who would most likely want to split the second it became an option, it should have been her. But here she was, staring out the window with some serene look on her face. What surprised me even more was that she effortlessly placed herself here and just made it look like she belonged there.

I stood next to her, trying to figure out what was so interesting out there. Nothing really. Just the same old lights of the city below, doing nothing interesting. Avivit didn’t even seem focused on it at all, just zoning out over the lights. I shrugged my white undershirt over my shoulders, not bothering to button it up.

“You don’t really care about Vesuvia, do you?” She asked, net even looking back at me.

The short answer is “ _No I don’t_ ,” but the long answer makes more sense. “I didn’t really even want to be the Count. Vesuvia is just a chore that I prefer to procrastinate constantly. Nobody can stop me from ignoring it.”

“Then why keep yourself in power? You could just as easily hand over that power to someone else and Vesuvia wouldn’t be your problem anymore.”

“Because I like the power.” I chuckled. “I like what I can do now. This is the best I’ve had it, I’ve won. They aren’t me, so I don’t need to care what they do. I’m a beloved king, the center of attention. Nobody can stop me now.”

In the reflection of the glass, I could see her bite her lip in anger and take a breath to calm herself; returning to her normal emotional state. “So how do you even make choices for the city?”

“Meh, I just choose whatever I feel like. Sometimes it works out.”

Avivit sniffled and I suddenly realized she was on the verge of crying. “You know, you really ought to meet the people who have to live with your decisions.” She started to storm off, but I caught her wrist with my metal arm. I don’t know why, I just did on impulse.

“Where do you think you’re goin-”

She whipped around and stared me down. “Who do you think you’ve beaten?!”

“What?”

“You said that you've ‘won!’ So, who do you think that you've beaten? Who doesn’t want you to win?” tears streamed down her face, and I was left speechless.

She kept trying to stop crying, but she failed. “Because I know who doesn’t want me to 'win'! And it’s people like you who abuse their power, leaving me to keep fighting everything they toss out without a second thought!” She yelled, finally losing her composure for the night.

“Something big is coming for your people! And the people I love will be caught up in it, and I can’t protect them! I'll be in the middle of it, can you honestly say, straight to my face that I won’t matter?! Because you didn’t feel like I was such a big deal?! When something comes for you, do you fight?! Because I do! If you are going to be tossing choices out of your ass, then-”

“ **ENOUGH!!!** ” I stopped her, breaking apart her sentence, but not her posture or her glare. “You will not disrespect your Count like this!”

“You can’t pretend to want that title as soon as someone becomes an inconvenience, Lucio! I’ll ask again, Who do you think you've beaten?!”

“I will not let you disrespect me, witch! You won’t ever understand what I had to do to get where I am. The rest of them did nothing to get anywhere near where I am. You think that deserves respect?”

“I don’t take disrespect either, Lucio.” Her voice went quieter, but didn’t loose any anger or power. “I get that you have nothing to lose in order to keep your power. You probably lost a lot in order to get here. But I am someone with everything to loose, and I still stand up to the one man who could take it all from me.” She lost the tension in her arm, going slack.

Avivit hung her head, losing her anger and turning more to sadness. I lost the rage as she hung her head, placing her other palm over my clawed hand, still griping her wrist. “I know you’re only human. And humans get hurt. You've clearly been through a lot, but that doesn’t make it ok to put everyone else through so much more. I can’t stop you.” She looked up to me, tears drying on her face, but her eyes still glassy. “But maybe I’ll be able to persuade you one day. That helping someone else isn’t so bad.”

I let out a sigh. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Avivit.” I let go of her wrist and turned around. I heard her bare feet pad out of my chambers. Looking out the window once more, I more closely observed Vesuvia sprawled out before me.

Maybe I could hear her out next time. If she isn’t yelling at me.

 

* * *

 


	3. Land of Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avivit welcome her family into Vesuvia from Shiran. The danger coming for Vesuvia lurks closer. Avivit's point of view, changes to Lucio's
> 
> The song Avivit sings is Ahavat Bikurim by Yamma Ensemble. https://youtu.be/A4Eg53VF_o8

  
-X- Avivit

The walk back home through crisp air and the small late night crowd gave me far too much time to regret lashing out at the count. Not so much _regret_ as it was realizing just how stupid I was to risk everything like that so effortlessly. My goddamn family is supposed to be here tomorrow morning on the first ship from Shiran. I just held all that I had in front of him and dared him to take it.

He could have taken away the shop, imprisoned Toi, had Asra executed, exiled Dodah, or force me to fight in the coliseum. Lucio had the chance to just whisk me away and never have to deal with me again!

But there was something that struck him. Something that I said that diffused the whole situation. The only problem is that I don’t know which thing it was. I still stand by everything I said, even when I lost it. But I know that there is still something in that man that wants to leave corruption behind. With a little bit of help over time, he could find it. But he has to find it for himself, I can’t give it to him.

Lucio is human. Even if he’s supposed to be more than that to be in his position, he still bleeds just like everyone else. There is no escaping mortality; one way or another, people die. And people break. I just hope that Lucio knows when to stop before he shatters.

Unlocking the shop and closing it up behind me, I headed into the kitchen to find Asra sitting with the stove salamander on his lap. He had fallen asleep on him as he looked up at me.

“You’re back late.” He acknowledged.

“Yup.”

Asra furrowed his brows, glancing over me. “What happened?”

“Why did anything have to _happen_? I just stayed behind to ask Lucio a few questions.”

“You stayed back to talk to Lucio of all people, and now you aren’t calling him 'the count', you’re just saying 'Lucio.’ So what happened?”

I should have known that Asra would catch on. “I…. Uhhhh…. Kinda yelled at him….”

The magician's jaw dropped, dumbfounded. “You **what?** ”

“He and I had a disagreement and I yelled at him. We fought like that for a bit, but eventually it quieted down and both of us just left it at that.”

“And- he didn’t, like-…. Threaten to destroy anyone you love?”

“Of course he didn’t! I practically offered it all to him and he didn’t even mention taking anything away or hurting anyone. I stopped yelling at some point and started rambling, and I think I said something that got him to forgive me, but I don’t know what it was.”

“Lucio doesn’t ' _forgive_ ' people, Avivit.”

“Well, he _forgave_ me.” I shrugged, heading upstairs to go to sleep.

“Hey, where’s Toi?” Asra asked.

“You know how he is. He’s probably off somewhere having fun…… but I thought he came back with you.”

Asra shook his head. Well, alright then I guess I’ll check in with him. I concentrated on Toi, and finding where he is; just to make sure he was safe. He’s still at the palace, not in any danger or even discomfort. Probably because he’s sleeping on Lucio's lap.

“So where is he?” Asra pressed.

A warm smile spread across my cheeks. “He’s safe.” Was all I said before I headed upstairs to sleep after a long day. Tomorrow would surely be longer.

-X-

I don’t think Asra ever liked the docks. I know he used to sleep here along with several more orphaned children, but even now he seemed uneasy here. Hopefully I can find my family and head back quickly. There isn’t enough room for them at the shop, but thankfully mom usually thinks ahead like that even if mama doesn’t. And in the slight chance that mom forgot something, Aariyeh will definitely remember.

“You see them yet?” Asra asked. I hopped up onto some stacked crates and scouted around, suddenly spotting a head taller than everyone else with Aariyeh's deep blue hair.

“ _Aariyeh!?_ ” I shouted, and he turned. A grin spread across his face and he gathered everyone around him. They all started filtering through the crowd.

Abel and Aber were the first through the crowd when I hopped down from the crates. The two young twin boys latched themselves to my legs and were now barely taller than my knees. They were the youngest in my family, but definitely not the least troublesome.

“ _Vivi!_ ” they both cheered, suddenly chattering everything that had happened since I last saw them.

Aharon managed to emerge next. He was the third oldest of all thirteen. Alma, Aapo, Abrasha and Aitah all came through together. Mom was next, it seems that she was trying to stay at the front of the line, but some got ahead of her. She gave a sad smile, as through she knew exactly what she needed to talk to me about, but hugged me all the same.  
  
One by one the rest of them filed in. Abija, Abidin, Absalom And Achar, followed directly by Mama. She too held the sad smile as we all came close together, hugging regardless of the heavy bags and smelly travel clothes. In order I checked them off. Oldest was Aariyeh, second was me. Third was Aharon, fourth Abija, fifth Alma, sixth Aapo, seventh Abidin, eighth Absalom, ninth Abrasha, tenth Achar, eleventh Aitah, twelfth Abel and, thirteenth Aber. Mom's name had inspired most of them. Achava was her name. And Mama's name, Akiva, inspired mine. We all took pride in our names and our home, but I got the feeling that Shiran was long behind us now.

“ _I’m glad you all got here safely._ ” I told them all, still nudging and playfully pushing some of the younger ones.

Aber piped up immediately “ _Abel got seasick!_ ”

“ _Did not!_ ” The identical twin quipped. The two of them started to wrestle with each other, nobody really caring, but mom was keeping an eye on them so neither of them took it too far.

Aitah wasn’t much older than the two twins, but he had always been extremely magically sensitive. It’s like all five senses could pick up on auras and emotions intensely. He had always been quieter and much more stoic than the rest of my brothers. But even with his usually stone expression, he now held an almost scared. He had always been the closest to me. Even when he was just a baby. “ _Aitah, I will want to talk with you soon. I think you might be able to make sense of some things that I can’t._ ”

The young boy looked down, but even I could see the small smile on his desert tanned face even if he were hiding it behind his sandy blond hair. I never underestimate what it means to give him compliments and inspire him to use his talents. He’s sensitive in a lot more ways than magic.

Achar and Abrasha didn’t pay much attention to what was going on around. They never did. Instead they usually were occupied with whatever game they had managed to find. Sometimes they would wrestle, but they were more inseparable than the twins. Even if they looked opposite to each other. Achar had the darkest complexion of all of us, while Abrasha was without a doubt Albino.

Absalom and Aharon were closer than the last time I saw them. Perhaps because of the major age difference between them, but I was surprised that Aharon really hung around him a lot. I do suppose that Aharon's childish personality might have helped with that.

Abidin, much like both Alma and Aariyeh, loved solitude. They appreciated peace and quiet. It allowed them to sense magic easier and it was probably just better for their mindsets. Even though Alma was much more expressive than Abidin, and Aariyeh was more of a mentor to the two boys, they all usually stuck around each other in comfortable silences.

Aapo was a mentor too. To the hell raising twins. I remember Aapo being a terrifying toddler. On more than one occasion had he been returned home by royal guards or had run into the house and hid from all the windows as the guards darted past our house. He was also a great trickster. He had perfected and even improved several different types of transformation magic by the time he was only seven years old. In other words, he is basically a devil.

As for Abija…. I he and I have the most in common. We aren’t trouble makers, (at least we don’t get caught) we both find more solace in tarot, we both live for our home and family, we both found our familiars at the same place when we were traveling through the jungle area of Shiran, we both preferred to adapt to our surroundings, yet stand strong to our opponents. And yet, he was the most distant from me. And I never understood why.

Mom was definitely the more calm and collected of my parents. She thinks very logically and has always been a provider for not only her family, but her sisters before us. As far as I know, my grandparents weren’t very good people. And as the eldest sister in her family, she took on the responsibility for her younger siblings. She and I usually saw eye to eye.

Mama has always been more of a wild ride. She’s more of an emotional and spiritual personality. Really, she’s just chaotic. I believe her and mom made an agreement before they started a family that music was a must. Mama lived for the melodies and even played a lot of instruments. And all of my brothers either played an instrument or sang. I was a singer. I could never pick up on instruments.

“ _The entire party from Shiran agreed to join for a party tonight._ ” Mama beamed brightly. “ _We all want to celebrate our start of a new life here in Vesuvia. Do you know of any place that we could hold it? There are about fifty of us from Shiran._ ”

“ _Town square. It’s big and usually pretty empty after sundown._ ”

Mama was up on the crates in a split second, her bare feet easily climbing up them. She made the announcement and all of the voices from Shiran cheered as she hopped down. “Avivit, maybe you should invite some of your friends from Vesuvia too. That Asra boy has definitely grown into a handsome man, hasn’t he!”

“ _Asra and I are not like that! At all! **Never**._” I sputtered. Asra was basically one if my brothers at this point.

“ _But you do have someone. I can see it in your aura, it’s found someone to pull toward._ ” Mama specialized in love readings, so it doesn’t surprise me that she sees it. And she has said that sometimes the aura knows before the mind does.

“ _Then I suppose I will have to listen to it, hmm?_ ” I grinned, heading back into town. Mama held onto my arm with a giddy smile. She lived for that kind of drama. Mom lead the group through Vesuvia, stopping at the first half decent inn she could find. I let them waltz in and get settled. Mom had a load of something to give, I just knew it. No inn keeper would turn down whatever offer she made.

Asra leaned against the wall of the inn, staring at me with a goody smirk.

“What?” I finally asked.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you so ecstatic. Even if you think something horrible is about to happen, you’re happy to have them here _._ ” He noted.

“They’re my family. I will admit I’ve been rather homesick lately, but it’s like my home came to me. All of them are with me again.”

“Why do I feel a 'but' coming?”

“But, I’m scared for them. My mothers know that something is coming. And they are prepared to fight it. But they don’t know what exactly it is.”

“ _Vivi_.” Mom and Mama stood at the entrance to the inn. “ _We need to talk._ ” Mom said with a serious glare in her eye.  
  
“ _Bring Aariyeh and Aitah, and I will speak with you. Aariyeh will be needed as a responsible figure_.”

“ _And Aitah_?” Mama asked.

“ _I have my reasons for wanting him with us. But you will have to trust me that he is ready to start applying more of his power_.”

Mom and Mama looked between each other for a second and both nodding before summoning them both. “Lets go to Adira's shop. She probably has enough supplies should they become necessary.”

Asra looked back to the inn. “Will they be alright without you?”

“Despite how they may act while we are there, most of them will be able to look after themselves. But the youngest ones, Aharon said he was alright with babysitting while we are out.” Mom guided us to her sister’s shop. Even though Asra and I knew our way around the city better, mom always had a way of finding what she wanted in, even in the most extreme conditions.

Dodah greeted her sister as we entered, ruffling Aitah's hair as he came in. She didn’t even pause at the fact that the eight year old was joining a probably heavy conversation.

“ _Should Asra be with us, Adira?_ ” Mom asked so he could not hear.

“Asra is a key part of whatever is coming for this land, so he should hear everything.” She said, indirectly commanding everyone speak Vesuvian so he could understand.

I would have worried about Aitah not speaking Vesuvian, but I know I taught him the last time I was in Shiran. And he wrote fluently in all of his letters to me, so I think he will keep up. He won’t hesitate to let me know if he doesn’t understand something. I sat in the big chair with the young boy on my lap, so he could ask me quietly if he didn’t know something.

“I think we should start by laying everything out.” Mom piped up. “We all know that Vesuvia is on a fast road to destruction, but we don’t know what. We need to plan out some kind of damage control should things go sideways.”

“I will work with the older boys.” Aariyeh spoke up. His voice was as deep as it was even. He hardly ever fluctuated his voice. The only time I ever heard him tremble was when Aber had fallen Ill and had a small chance if surviving. “If I work with them, then I can get them to comfort the younger ones. Especially Aharon. He and I can work out details should things get ugly.”

“I would like to propose that Aitah stay with me.” Dodah, Mom, Mama, Aariyeh and even Asra all stared at me oddly. Aitah seemed to expect something like this would be said. “I believe that with a little bit of guidance, that I am prepared to give, Aitah may become a reputable magician.”

Mama seemed to understand completely where I was coming from. “Avivit and Aitah have always been in balance with one another on a level that I have never been able to reach with him. If he’s going to get a proper mentor, it will be Avivit.”

Mom simply nodded as Asra and Dodah agreed to let him stay with me in the shop. Aitah gave a faint smile behind thick bangs. Toi darted in through the window suddenly, breaking the small latch and hopping into my little brother’s lap, curling up and falling asleep like he had been waiting to be there for a long time. “No more mean bird.” Was all he said, drifting off.

“I believe now we need to discuss Avivit’s position in this predicament.” Almost immediately, Aitah noticed my change in attention. “The danger that lies here will revolve around you. So I think you should prepare yourself the most.”

Aariyeh mused “Yes. Avivit holds a particular position in all of this. The card that spoke up right before we arrived was the five of pentacles. There is a desperate need for some material thing. It’s definitely not money, but more likely a person.”

“Vivi!” Aitah gasped.

“It’s a crown.” He said. His accent so thick that it was almost hard to understand it as Vesuvian, but he got it out.

“What’s a crown?” I asked.

His brows furrowed as he was trying to make it out. A vision of sorts most likely. “The crown is falling. But it has to, even though it doesn’t want to.”

Aariyeh mentions a person and suddenly, Aitah sees a crown falling. The first thing that comes to mind is Lucio. The one man that actually holds a crown position. But not only that, but Lucio also got a reading that Asra recommended that I look at.

“But it’s ok.” Aitah speaks again. “It comes back for you.” And that I don’t know what to make of.

“Ok.” I accept that Aitah probably doesn’t have an answer, but only another question. “I believe that whatever force is about to move into Vesuvia has already moved. My place at the palace will probably have some kind of effect.”

“The palace?” both of my brothers and mothers ask at the same time.

“I’ve been hired to interpret a reading for Count Lucio. I suspect it is similar to the one that you all have received for me.”

Asra pipes up. “I did a reading for both The Count and Avivit. They were eerily similar, so I suggested that Avivit interpret the reading for him. Since she has a better understanding of it.” He explained to everyone.

I don’t think Aariyeh completely wrapped his head around the fact that I was in cahoots with the fucking ruler of the city.

“I actually have ideas for what each of you should do. Asra, you should be here at the shop most of the time with Dodah. The count will probably call upon you in some times of crisis. Dodah, you do what you must. The shop is yours. Aariyeh, you need to keep in contact with the older boys. Make sure they know that it is their job to look out for their siblings. Aitah. On top of learning, I want you to make sure the younger boys understand to watch out for each other. You are a great empath, you will know how to let them know without scaring them. Are you alright with that?”

The boy nodded, keeping his smile. He didn’t falter at all or even give off a wink of fear.

“Good. If it becomes too much, I can help you.” I tell him. “Mom and Mama. Your jobs are to make sure that Aariyeh and Aitah are safe. They will be doing a lot and making sure they are secure in all ways. I know you have been doing that for their whole lives, but things are getting worse. They will need you.”

Mom and Mama both agreed. “We will do what we do best.”

“With all that in order, I believe there is a party that is in dire need of our family.”

-X- Lucio

I was on my way back from the market place. There were was a very specific wine market that carried a specific bottle that I had been after for quite some time. Every time I sent a servant to fetch it for me, they came back empty handed. By now, it was just time to do it myself.

Not that it was unusual to see me in the market area, in fact some of these merchants carried fabrics and jewels that no other place had. I guess it was just one of the perks of Vesuvia being a trade city.

The carriage bumped over the roads, slowing every so often to avoid hitting another wagon or person. From the buildings passing by, I could tell I was now somewhere near the town square. Which held a very odd buzz at the moment.

I popped my head out the window, catching the chaffer’s attention. “What’s going on here?” I asked. She looked around, noticing the large amount of people gathered at the square.

“Looks like a party, sir.” She said, now observing them more closely. “By the looks of it, the caravan from Shiran is celebrating.”

As we got closer, I could make out the clear beating of several drums and a other instruments. “Hey, stop here.” I commanded, getting out of the carriage. Most of them were dancing, as the instruments played on. About ten or so people played instruments while the rest of them just enjoyed themselves. A singer accompanied the music. A woman by the sound of them.

I worked my way around the crowd to see who was playing, who was dancing and who was singing. Some of the drummers danced around with the crowd. I scouted out for more people, only for a few people to move and I got a clear visual of the singer, dancing along. Avivit.

A woman that looked just like her strummed out the tunes on a stringed instrument, smiling as she looked to another woman that also had a striking resemblance to Avivit.

Their song ended and the hoots and hollers of the crowd echoed through the square. Avivit laughed as Asra whispered something into her ear. He gave her a serious gaze and she suddenly looked more concerned.

Her head turned to me immediately. I could easily see the surprise on her expression, but she wasn’t frightened in the slightest. She even seemed happy to see me. Some nameless beat started up as she cautiously peered around her and quietly navigated the crowd to greet me.

“Count Lucio, what are you doing here?” She asked. A young boy next to us let out a gasp and ran back into the crowd. To which she let out an aggravated breath. “He’s going to tell Mama and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Mama?”

“My family just immigrated here. That boy was Aapo, the sixth child in line. And he’s a little hellion.” She explained. “Anyways. What are you doing here?”

I shrugged, a smirk on my face. “I saw a party, had to see it. Gotta say, you Shiranians are almost as good at throwing parties as I am.”

“Oh? We have to step up our game then. We’ll have a bigger party next time and, I guess you'll just have to stay in your palace and weep.”

“I don’t **weep**.” I quipped, flipping my cape. To which she giggled, playfully nudged my metal arm.

“I guess I’ll have to see.” Avivit sort of got lost in the music, the beat flowing easily through the crowd.

“How many people are in your family?” I asked.

She looked up and took a deep breath. “Are you sure you want me to answer that?” She groaned.

“Yes”.

She pointed to the woman that was playing the clarinet. She had red hair just like Avivit, but a much longer face. “That’s my mom Achava.”

She then pointed to the woman that had deep blue hair, but she looked almost exactly like Avivit, but just older. “That’s Mama, Akiva.”

Next was a larger man. The same deep blue hair as her Mama, but almost twice the size of everyone here. He would only be a little bit smaller than The Scourge. “My oldest brother, Aariyeh.”

The next boy had deep brown hair that curled around his head in a storm. “Aharon is younger than me.”

The third boy carried himself too much like Avivit to be considered comfortable. His appearance though, was very similar to Aharon, but just held the same coloring as Avivit. “That is Abija.

“Then there’s Aapo, Abidin and Absalom.” Aapo had something in him that reminds me of one of Nadia's sisters, Natiqa. There was a chaos in Aapo that could not be tamed. Abidin was more like her oldest brother. He just played his instrument without talking or dancing. Absalom was a lot like Aharon, but he was more social.

“Abrasha and Achar.” Abrasha was absolutely pale and with completely white hair. If I didn’t know he was, I would have mistaken him to be from the south like I am. Achar was the exact opposite, dark brown skin and deep black hair. Yet the two of them were almost the same kid.

“There’s Aitah. He'll be my apprentice soon.” She noted. Aitah was extremely scrawny. The boy darted up to Avivit, handing her a note and scampering off. She didn’t even look at what was in it, instead placing it in her pocket and forgetting about it.

“And the twins are Abel and Aber.” They couldn’t have been any older than six. The two if them were completely identical, and I couldn’t tell which was which as soon as they moved around enough.

“And that makes… two parents, and thirteen children. Damn.”

“Do you have family?” She asked, catching me off guard. I glared into the ground. I would have gotten angry, but I reminded myself that she doesn’t know. And would really have no way of knowing.

“Not that I care about.” I answered, attempting not to growl, but it probably sounded more rude than I intended it to.

Avivit glanced up at me and let herself smile sadly. “I’m sorry. I guess a cruel family is worse than an absent one.” Avivit brushed her hand against mine. “It’s alright to distance yourself from things that hurt you.”

My attention was instantly caught by her. She didn’t even look at me, only allowing herself to trail off and get lost in the music once more. I never opened up to her. I never asked her to tell me something nice. This woman beside me was possibly the first person to ever tell me that I shouldn’t have to just deal with it.

Why can’t she just hate me like everyone else? It would be so much easier if she was as reluctant to stand beside me as everyone else was. Not even Nadia was so forward about being around me.

The music changed and Avivit gasped. Only now did I realize that she just shoved the note from Aitah back into her pocket. All that I saw was the numeral VI. Six? But Avivit was clearly more caught by the music.

The clarinet and stringed instrument played a tune together that was as soft as it was welcoming. The woman beside me scanned my expression before gathering her courage. “Care to dance? I’m about to sing, so I think you should get a front row seat.” She held her hand out for me to take.

It only now occurred to me that all eyes were on the two of us. Including a few non-Shiranians than had just come to party. Somehow, Nadia was in the crowd too. “I would love to.” I placed my real hand in hers as she lead us to the center.

The music was easy enough to dance to, but Avivit moved with it like she were swimming through a river. I tried to take the lead, but it was more like we both to charge and just knew how to dance between one another. Like how she and I stepped up and back from each other just last night.

“ _Mul miftan beiti_.” She sang, looking up at me. “ _Hasahar histachek. Erev rad u'vaa chashecha._ ”

She danced like she had forgotten that she was moving, her focus directly on me. And that was when I felt it. Her magic was rushing through me again. “ _Mi li beleyli, u'ven tlaley shachri. El cheki ekra otcha._ ”

The magic wasn’t as adventurous as before. Only sitting in one place, but she couldn’t fool me. Avivit’s very soul craved to expand. As soon as I figured that, the magic flourished everywhere. Like I had given her permission.

“ _Gam yamay kalu bi'shvil ha'edudim. Et chomcha bikashti li ad tom_.”

Much like before, her magic journeyed into every area it could reach. The dry warmth was carried like dust devils. The expression on her face was one that almost looked like she had fallen into a trance, but her eyes were too sharp to be considered under a spell. “ _Maayan ganin, tihiye li be'chayay. Or li'nechamat hayom_.”

The beat of the song picked up and I sound her around, only to press her closer to me. “ _Ma ani, u'ma li. Ruach min hayom noshka panay_.” The light blush on her face as something in her venturing magic had found something. I held her close and offered a devilish smirk. “ _Shav ani, mi'yom oli. Geshem shel brachot tofef alay._ ”

Avivit didn’t falter in her song, but I could feel her aura falter throughout myself. She looked less like she was in a trance now, and more like a lamb about to become dinner to a wolf. Yes she wasn’t scared. There was no fear as she ventured forth.

The instruments eventually ended the song even though I could tell they cut it short for some reason. She stayed close. Hesitating to pull away, even if she had never faltered to step up. Avivit snapped back to reality and stepped back as the crowd cheered for both of us. They had ended the song early, but nobody seemed to care.

I took her hand, kissing the knuckle. “I hope to see you later tonight. I believe there is a reading I need from you.” Avivit didn’t say anything, she only nodded as I stepped away and back to my carriage. 


	4. Beyond Songs and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avivit reads the Arcana for Lucio, revealing again the same danger that Vesuvia will bring. Only, Avivit finds that perhaps Julian has known what this destruction really is for some time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one of my friends berated me into publishing another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but thanks, Kat.

-X- Avivit.

There was no way that just happened. He had no affinity for magic, yet once I reached out, he could interact with me like we were speaking and so much more.

The note that Aitah gave me actually worries me. I pulled it out again to look over it. All that he wrote was the numeral VI. But as soon as he handed it to me, I understood it. The major Arcana VI. The Lovers.

With any of my other brothers, this would have been just a quick tease. A clever inside joke between apprentice magicians. But Aitah always spoke with deep meaning. And even when he did joke around, it was obvious.

He has reason to believe that the Lovers speak between Lucio and I. Making my way back to the shop, Mama stopped me. “ _I’ll walk with you, darling._ ” She spoke as she followed me.

I tried to stay quiet, but Mama wouldn’t have any of that. “ _So… it doesn’t take a love specialist to see that look you gave him. But I saw your aura. He was practically kissing you_.”

“ _I don’t think he understands exactly what he was doing. However, I can tell he’s never interacted with another aura like that_.” I unlocked the door and let her in. Dodah must have already gone to bed because she wasn’t at the party.

“ _Asra told me who he was. I guess you could say they didn’t think it was a competition._ ” She chuckled.

“ _I-It’s not. Lucio is just….. an acquaintance. I can’t say I know him very well at all. But yes, he is an acquaintance with a lot of power_.”

“ _But he clearly knows a lot about you. At some point you just stopped searching and let him interact. I don’t care who you go about loving-_ ”

_“I think 'love' is taking a leap, mama. Yes, I like him, and yes… he’s attractive, but I doubt 'love' is a word I would use_.” I sputtered out. Mama's grin only told me that she knew something I didn’t.

_“My point is: He may not appear so, but he is lost. He needs a guide and whatever he was looking for, he found in you tonight_.” She held my hands like she always had when I would tell her I was feeling bad about something.

“ _Mama… could you give me a compatibility reading when I get back? I just think that I may need some help before I charge into this._ ”

Mama placed a kiss on my forehead. “ _My skills are always free for you, Vivi. Now go. I believe the count is expecting you_.” I grabbed my cards and a few other things, putting them in my pockets and heading out.

I dashed through streets, Toi managing to find me on my way to the palace. I scooped him up as his excitement clearly communicating as we soon came up on the palace gates.

The guards recognized me and opened them up. I walked in, not really knowing where to go in the monumental castle around me. It occurred to me that I had no clue where he was.

Spotting a familiar face, I went right up to her. “Selena! Where might I find the count right about now.”

She gave a wicked smile. “He told all of the servants to make you find him.”

“Another test?”

“By the looks of it.” She shrugged and walked off to her next chore.

Lucio wants me to share some rather private information about him, so he will want me in a private place. It won’t be his Chambers. That much I can tell. He doesn’t see his room as much of a private place if he likes to host his little after parties there. It will be indoors, but not easily accessible.

Toi let out a little “woooo” sound at the size of this place. “So big” his voice in my head spoke. This place was big. Which might become an advantage. I darted out to the gardens, looking up the side of the building.

“Bricheve?” Someone said behind me. I turned around to find Consul Valerius, giving me a strange glare.

“Consul! Hello. You wouldn’t happen to know of any private rooms in the palace, would you?” in a moment, he suddenly remembered why I must be here.

“Lucio has several rooms that are inaccessible to the majority of palace dwellers. Though there are few hidden ones. I suggest you try to think of here he would hide a room that he didn’t want anyone else to find.” And like a ghost, he was gone. Leaving nothing behind but the lingering scent of whatever wine he had been drinking.

If Lucio wanted nobody else to find a room, he would build it far away from any area of the palace you would normally find him in. “ _Nadia_!” Toi gasped as soon as I realized.

“Yup, it would be near Nadia’s wing.” I agreed as we both trotted on down to her wing. There were only a few servants, all of them not paying me any attention. My bare feet padded down several halls until I walked past a rather decorative wall and stopped dead in my tracks. Something lies behind this wall.

I placed my hand on it and felt around for what it could be. All I could make of it was the intricate lock system behind it. I knew I had found it, but how the hell do I get in? I could either try to break in and pick all twelve locks. Or I could get someone else to let me in.

I sensed someone coming up behind me, but only just as they stood directly at my back. “Hello, Quaestor.” I greeted. They stood uncomfortably close even after I had turned around.

“Magician. I suppose you want me to let you in.” they guessed.

“Well, I suppose I could break in if you don’t want to unlock it for me.” I offered my best kind smile, but they didn’t seem to care at all.

“Lucio said to let you in if you managed to find the place, so I have no choice anyway, now do I?” they took out their keys and unlocked it one key at a time. The enormous door skid open, grinding the stone until it was open enough for the three of us to head inside.

I was not prepared for the room behind the door. The largest, most beautiful library lay just beyond the stone. Bookshelves upon bookshelves sprawled across walls and stairs. I had never seen such a concentrated source of knowledge before.

“I trust that you will find Lucio on your own from here.” Valdemar stated, closing the door behind them and disappearing behind several shelves.

I headed for the corner of the library, since that just seemed like where he might go. And there I found another door. Only this time, I could tell Lucio was on the other side of it. Before I even knocked on the wood, I could hear Lucio say “Come in.”

Opening this one, I observed the newest room. It was a secluded study in a secluded library. “A little overboard with the hide and seek.”

“Really? I thought it was fun.” He took his feet off of the table, snapping closed whatever book he had been reading and setting it aside. “Well then, tell my fortune, fortune teller.”

I sat across from him at the table, taking my cards out of my pocket. I shuffled the cards, and sorted them into three piles. Each of twenty six cards. “Choose a one.” I told him. Lucio looked over the three, and chose the middle pile. I discarded the other two and shuffled the one he had chosen.

This time I split it into two piles, each of thirteen. Without instruction, Lucio picked the one to his right. I laid the remaining thirteen out in a circle with one in the middle. “I want you to choose ten cards.” He chose his cards and I took away the last three, and took the ten that he had chosen.

I flipped over the first card. “The five of pentacles. You seem to be desperate for something, yet you fail to see that it is right in front of you.” Lucio listened carefully, hanging on to every word I said.

The second card turned over. “The ten of swords.” I had to listen more closely to this one, but it did make sense. “Someone is a victim of their circumstance. They can’t get out of their situation no matter what they try. The control is not in their hands.”

“Is that me?” he asked.

“I don’t know. However it is likely that it is either you, or someone that will be close to your situation.” I explained.

The third card caught me off guard, and I should have kept it facing down. “Th-the two of cups.” I said. Even though I tried to listen for a more deep meaning, the one I got was loud and clear. This card meant that this reading was for both Lucio and I. “The two of cups is a harmony of emotion. Usually between two people. They depend on each other. You will find a companion soon.” I refused to share that this companion, was definitely me. Lucio and I would wind up depending our emotions on each other.

I flipped over the next card in hopes he would forget about the last one. “The four of swords reversed. This card tells that someone will work themselves through various battles, yet refuse to rest.” Now I was just asking if each card I flipped over belonged to me, Lucio it both of us. This card was mine.

The fifth card didn’t show much kindness either. “The Tower. A destructive and chaotic event is on the horizon, but it must happen if you are to move forward.” When I asked who's card it was, the answer was chilling. The Tower’s collapse belonged to me, but the rubble left after would belong to Lucio. Surprisingly clear, but not settling.

I refused to think too long on it, instead turning over the sixth card. “The seven of swords. This indicates that someone is using dishonest and evil ways to achieve what they want.” The answer for this one was both. And I didn’t like the sound of me ever being put into a position where that would be an option.

“Who’s cheating?” he asked, almost offended.

“Two people. I don’t know who though. The Arcana are usually not clear.” I lied. It was a little white lie, and I doubt he won’t figure it out.

“Next card.” I flipped over the seventh. “Reversed Judgement.” This card belongs to me. “Someone is trying to find out their worth, yet they cannot grasp the complete picture and they are unable to give themselves a proper analysis. They will ultimately regret their decision. However I doubt this person is you.”

I flipped over the eighth which held some promise. “Death.” I sighed in relief. Lucio did not look as relieved as I did, though. “Death means the end of a cycle and beginning of a new one. Death is not a threatening card, and instead of a symbol of trying again and moving on.” I told him. Even though I knew that card was mine as well.

The ninth card, did not make anything better. “However the nine of swords does not make that cycle a good one.” This card was Lucio’s. “Whatever cycle ends and begins, it will not be a good one. And you will feel guilty for what it leaves behind.”

Lucio only scoffed. “Me? Feel guilty? I’d like to see that.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” I said. And the final card was… The Fool. “Wait, what?” I spoke out loud.

“What’s wrong?”

“The Fool is a blank slate. But with everything leading up to the fool, this card should be what is left of your story. But the fool implies that you won’t feel it.” Just as I said that the answer came to me. The fool belongs to me. After everything that happens between Lucio and I, I will be the blank slate.

“That doesn’t seem like such a bad reading.” He said.

“Lucio, even if the fool is speaking of you, there is a lot of pain and suffering in between now and then. I’m actually really worried for you.” My voice was almost a whine as he simply shrugged.

“I think I can handle it.”

“The cards have spoken, Lucio. Either you accept help or you will be thrown into the ground. I don’t want you to assume your untouchable. Things can still hurt you.” I told him. Lucio scanned over my worried expression. If I didn’t know what to look for, I would have assumed he was angry. However Lucio was just caught off guard. By whatever I said yet again.

“Then I'll get your help.” Lucio got up, brushing off the threat that was clearly shown in the reading.

But getting my help would imply that I’ll be close to this situation. There is a lot of pain and guilt that will come with staying close to Lucio, yet it may be my best bet to fighting whatever predator is coming for this city.

“Then I’ll help you.” I gathered up my cards, placing them back in my pocket. “I may be worried, but that won’t stop me from facing this.” Lucio peered back at me again, almost as confused as before. “Ok, what does that look mean? I see you do it all the time and I’m completely lost.”

Lucio laughed, stepping up as he did last night. Only this time I was already pressing my back against the table, so there was no stepping back for me. Even though I could have stepped up, I stayed still.

“It means that I’m trying to figure you out, Avivit.” He stood directly in front of me, yet something told me that he wouldn’t be backing up this time.

“What’s there to figure out? I’m rather plain. At least compared to you. It seems every thing I figure out about you, I only get another question.”

“Well, that’s exactly what you’re like.” He chuckled. “How about this, for every question that I ask you, you get to ask me one.”

“Do I get to avoid questions?”

“No.”

“Then neither do you.” And suddenly he knew he was caught.

Lucio let out a sigh. “Fine.” He huffed. “Why are you so surprised every time you use your aura on me?”

“Well, it’s surprising how you interact with me.” I explained. “You have almost no magic affinity to speak of, yet you can read mine like an open book. I’ve seen how other auras work around you. You are extremely abrasive, yet you're so gentle with mine.”

“Would you prefer I treat you more roughly?” He gave a suggestive smile.

“Careful, Lucio, I know your wife.” I giggled, even if he still kept his suggestive smirk. “Why are you so committed to testing me?”

“I like seeing how much you know. And I must say, you impressed me with this last test. You knew exactly where I would hide.”

“Your thought process is similar to a child’s. In case you couldn’t tell, I have a lot of experience with children.” I sat up on the table, making us more eye to eye.

“Yeah, Asra is annoying.” I snickered at his quick response.

“Why did you stay at the Shiranian gathering?”

“I already told you-”

“No, you told me why you showed up. Now why you stayed. So what made you want to stay?” I corrected as he gave that same confused look. That I now knew meant he was trying to figure me out.

“I guess it was interesting.”

“What was so interesting?” Lucio placed his hands on either side of me on the table, his metal claws clacking against the table.

“What did Asra tell you?” He asked me. “He told you something and you turned right to me.”

“He said I had a dangerous admirer. I didn’t take him seriously, but then he pointed me toward you. Right now, I’m trying to figure out if I should take him seriously.” I answered. “But you still haven’t told me what you found so interesting.”

“You.” He answered. The single word practically smacked me upside the head. “Not even a day had passed when you were yelling at me, almost ready to bludgeon me to death with the closest heavy object, but suddenly….. you were so soft. And singing so beautifully.”

He had struck me speechless. All I could do was stare at him, trying to figure out how he could just say that. He didn’t move forward. Because if he did, his nose would almost be touching mine. What I didn’t realize until just now was that I hadn’t tried to lean back or move at all.

“Tell me, Avivit. The song that you sang while we were dancing. What does it mean?” He asked, his voice becoming lower and softer.

“It’s…. Ahavat Bikurim. It’s a village love song. Most songs from Shiran are like that.” I told him, matching his tone.

“What do the lyrics say?”

I gave him an odd look, trying to make sure that’s what he really wanted, to which I was met with a playful smirk “Upon the threshold of my house, the moon laughs. Night falls and darkness comes.” I thought through the lyrics, translating them for him “Who appears at my night and my early mornings? Into my bosom, I call you.

“I’ve spent days at the wanderer's pathway. Your warmth, I sought until the end. A spring of gardens, you are for me. A light to comfort the day” I said, as he watched. Lucio hung onto every word as they made sense to him.

“What am I, and what do I have? Wind from the sea kisses my face. I return from my burdened day. A rainfall of blessing raps on.” That was the end of what I sang, but Lucio wanted more.

“I know they ended that song early, why?” He was right, they did.

How he knew, I had no idea. But he was right. “Because that song is normally a duet. Mama and Mom figured that you didn’t know it.”

“And what if I were to learn it?” He asked. He moved closer, and I leaned back a bit, but managed to loose my balance, instead nonchalantly placing my hand on his shoulder to steady myself.

“Then I suppose I would like to sing it with you.” Lucio stared down at me in almost a trance like state. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my face. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and my hand went to his hair. His metal arm has wrapped around my waist and his real hand cupping my face.

He kissed like he had been starved. I held onto him because if I didn’t, I would probably fall back onto the table. Something in him was desperate, and lost. He was a wanderer and he had finally found a compass.

He kissed me until I had to break for air. I could feel my cheeks and even the tips of my ears burning, and probably looking rather red. Lucio stayed close, waiting to see if I would do something. Silver eyes stared me down, enticing me closer. Almost commanding me to make a move.

And I did. Without even thinking, I kissed him again, not caring about what the hell I thought I was doing. Lucio's metal hand clawed at the thin fabric of my shirt, causing me to let out a small squeak of approval. His real hand moved from my face, down my chest and side, resting on my thigh. I took a gasp of air when he held it strongly, but I was back to kissing him so fast that Lucio couldn’t help but growl into my mouth. I held him with one hand in his hair and the other pulling him close by the fabric of his jacket. His metal hand started to pull at my skirt, only it shocked me back to reality, pulling away and pushing him back.

“I-I’m sorry, I need to go.” I started to walk off, back to the door.

“Go where?” Lucio whined as he followed. “We were really hitting it off.”

“Lucio, it’s not that I can’t or even that I don’t want to, it’s just…. I- I don’t know you that well a-and-”

“Vivi-”

“You don’t get to call me 'Vivi' yet!” I yelled. I didn’t mean to raise my voice, but it just happened. “Lucio… I can’t just let things get out of hand.”

“Really, because that felt like it was going on course for me.” He grabbed my wrist with his real hand. I turned back to him to see his desperation clear in his expression.

“And that’s the problem, Lucio.” My own hand fount it’s place on his cheek. “You know what you want, but are too impatient to find what you need.” And there was his confused face again.

I placed one more quick kiss on his lips. “I need to figure some things out if I’m going to do anything like this. If you really want me, then you'll be kind enough to wait.”

“I am not kind, Avivit.” He rasped. His hand loosening on my wrist.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be.” I told him, stepping back once again and starting to leave. “If you need to talk to me again, just send for me. I will always answer for you.” I finally left Lucio, closing the intricate library door behind me. 

I quickly walked out of the palace, avoiding the gazes of anyone that happened to be in the halls at the current moment. Toi had run off somewhere, I assume he’s probably found his way to Lucio again and I can’t find it in me to worry about that right now. If he’s in the palace, he’s probably safe.

The air was cooling down rapidly as the night settled over the sky. I passed by the town square, where several from the Shiran caravan were still chatting about. There was one face that shouldn’t be there, since Mom would have told him to go to bed by now. Aharon is seventeen, I’m not about to out him to Mom.

I rushed back into the shop, closing the door behind me, falling back and sliding down the wood surface. I put my face in my hands, groaning in dismay at the whole scene that just happened. Why did I have to screw around like that?! Why did I think that was a good idea? At this point I can’t tell which is worse, the fact that I kissed him like he was the best thing in the world, that I've been engrossed in the fact he’s the best kisser I’ve ever found.

_“Are you sick too_?” Aitah peeked around the edge of the counter. I jumped before realizing that it was just my younger brother.

“ _I am fine Aitah_.” I told him with a sad smile.

“ _You don’t look fine. You’re scared_.” He said, now coming out and kneeling down on the floor beside me.

“ _I…. I suppose I am._ ” I sighed. _“I’m a mess. And now it’s obvious_.” Lucio probably thought that I regretted every choice I made involving him, and I know that isn’t true. I certainly don’t hate him and I even like being around him. Yet he has to be so confusingly vicious in all aspects of his character.

_“No…. It’s okay to be scared. Even if you should be brave, it’s okay._ ” Aitah nodded affirmatively. He offered a small, yet confident smile in return, which did make me feel a lot better about my situation.

Then something he said earlier caught my attention. “ _Aitah, what did you mean about me being sick_?” he gasped and shot right up, taking my arm and leading me to Dodah's room. He opened the door in which she sat at her desk, hunched over with her head resting on the surface in front of her.

“ _Dodah, are you alright_?” I knelt down beside her chair. She shot up, but started violently coughing in which she hacked up quite a lot of blood. “ _Aitah, make Asra go bring Julian here right now._ ” And Aitah was off as fast as he could.

Dodah’s breathing started to calm down in which she looked up at me. “ _Achava_?” She asked, blinking up at me with sickly red eyes.

“ _No, Dodah, it’s me, Vivi_.” I corrected. Dodah had called me by Mom's name. She only kept blinking, and soon started coughing again. I tried to help her, but Julian was already here, pulling me away from her and kneeling down next to her.

“ __Vivi, get Aitah out of here, she could be very contagious.” Julian rushed to get her out of her chair.

“Contagious of what?!” I held Aitah behind me, keeping him away from the door.

“I’ll explain later, but I need to get her to the clinic right now.” He picked her up and started to carry her. “Asra, give me a hand here!”

Asra ran in and carried Dodah out the door, leaving the shop in a brutal silence. Aitah was the one to break the silence, but not the aura. “Dodah isn’t coming back.”

“Aitah, Darling” I scooped him up and sat down on the couch with him. “We don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

“But I could see it.” He said, with a fearful shake in his voice. “The sickness. It’s showing up everywhere. I tried to tell some people, but they didn’t believe me. Only Dodah believed me. She told me to keep it a secret so only she would know she was about to die.”

Somehow, Aitah could see this sickness on Dodah before she died. Avivit’s blood ran cold. “How many people did you see this sickness on?”

He put his hand under his chin thinking hard to give me an answer. “About eighty people today.” He said. Aitah was not stupid, he probably knew that this meant whatever sickness was probably about to kill Dodah has infected a minimum of eighty people. And

“Vivi, will it kill me?”

“Aitah, I will do everything I can to keep you safe. You will not die on my watch.” I hugged him tight. Despite my efforts to comfort him, some part of me knew that he was doing the comforting.

Another hour into the night, I had put Aitah to bed. I simply sat in the booth of the back room that we would use for the tarot readings, holding my now empty cup of tea in front of me. No matter how I looked at this infection, it would probably kill about eighty people soon and I had no idea what I could do about it.

The wooden door opened, letting Asra and Julian back into the house. I rushed up, looking at the two of them, noting that Dodah wasn’t with them. The two of them have me an almost frighteningly sad look in their eyes. And their faces told me everything. Dodah was gone. Aitah was right.

I still had questions, and Julian probably had answers. I took both of them into the back room and let them sit down. “How long has this infection been a problem, Julian?”

Something in him was surprised that I knew it was a problem, but he probably figured there was some magical thing that made it easy for me to find out things. “I have been seeing several cases in my clinic for months. But recently, the cases have started to pick up in the last month.”

“And do you have any treatments for it?”

“Vivi, you know that if I had any treatments, I would have walked back through that door with your aunt.” He strained his hand through his hair.

“Julian it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault.” I assured him. “I’ll tell Mom and Mama what happened as soon as I can. You did everything you could. And thank you for getting here so quick.” He nodded, but I could tell that as this sickness was getting worse, he was feeling more guilty that no amount of medical knowledge was telling him how to actually help.

“What would you need to start figuring out how to treat this?”

Julian shook his head, groaning. “I don’t think anything could help me treat it. But if I had a way to start studying it, I might get a lead.” He said. “But in order to start research, I would need Lucio to approve of the funding and doctors needed, and he already declined-”

“Lucio knows about this and he’s doing nothing?!” I erupted before Julian could finish his sentence.

Asra scoffed. “Are you really surprised?”

“Maybe not, but I'm pissed, and he’s going to regret it. I'm not going to let him ignore Vesuvia for any longer.’”

“Vivi.” Julian stopped me. “I already tried. He’s not going to give up such a large amount of money for the research. He won’t listen.”

“He might not listen to you, but I know I can get him listening.” Suddenly Asra perked up, now a lot more worried, but he seemed to keep his mouth shut for now. I can’t care about that right now.

Julian nodded solemnly, putting a hand on my shoulder and trying to comfort me in some form. “Vivi, you need rest. I’ll talk to your parents tonight.”

“No, I can’t rest!” I bolted up, running my hands through my hair. “I-I need to tell Mom that her sister just died. I need to talk to Lucio. I need to start figuring out how to protect my family from this infection!”

Neither of them said anything, both of them still looking too heartbroken to say anything. Julian understood more about what was going on, even if he held the same mournful expression as Asra. “You need rest. I’ll talk to your parents tonight. You can talk to Lucio tomorrow. You can’t cure a plague in one night.”

I covered my face in my hands, trying to breath and listen to him. “Is that what this is going to be?” My back hit the counter behind me. “Vesuvia is about to become the victim of a plague?”

I remembered how Aitah had said he saw this infection on all those people. But now I know they’re only going to be the first wave of victims of a plague. Dodah would just be seen as a death in an ocean of dead.

“Yes.” Julian answered. “I’ve seen hundreds, Vivi. As much as I want to, I know I can’t save them. I try, but I can’t. You go to bed. I’ll go talk to your parents.”

I nodded. As much as I hate to admit it, Julian is right. Asra protectively guided me up the stairs to my room. If he wanted to say something, he didn’t. There was a silence that he couldn’t get through.

I sat down on the bed and he started to leave, but I stopped him. “Asra.” He came back and sat down beside me. “Aitah said he could see the infection on people. He knew Dodah was about to die.”

Asra still didn’t respond. He put a hand over my shoulder and let me rest my head on him. “Vivi, please take this easy. Stay as far away from this as you can.”

“You know I can’t do that.” I objected, lifting my head up. “Asra, my aunt just died. My mother’s sister. Everyone I have ever cared about is here at the mercy of a plague that we can’t fight. And that includes you!”

“Avivit, this will kill you!”

“Am I supposed to be scared that I will die when protecting myself will kill them?! Because I would die a thousand times to save them!” I shrieked, tears now streaming down my face. “I can’t fear death when I know they will be safe.”

Asra couldn’t find the words to tell me that I was wrong. Probably because I knew I wasn’t. But he had one more reason for me. In which he unleashed his full aura. A tidal wave and his entire ocean of magic all at once. No masks, nothing but pure Asra, and every emotion he felt. Every sting and sore that he was feeling right now as he stood in front of me. Every worry fear and rage that he had been bottling up to spare me and my family. Everything for his closest friend, Muriel, who I don’t even know that well. Even everything he was feeling about Julian which was conflicted at best. Especially every care and treasure he had for me. Everything I had done for him and it meant so much more to him than I thought. He just wanted to keep me safe in return. His message was clearer than any word could get across. You don’t have to do everything alone.

By this point, he was crying too. “I’ve done readings too. I asked Adira, I’ve asked the Arcana in person and looked to every magical wisdom that I can reach.” He choked in return. “You don’t think that I can sit back and watch you tear yourself apart over this? You mean so much more to me than I can ever say.”

Asra had just opened every line of magic he could possibly make his spirit pour out to me. I stood in front of him, in shock of how much it had been. But now I knew there was no other way to match his honestly, than with my own.

I cautiously stepped up to him, allowing myself to let go of every barrier that I held, that sealed the parts of me I was too scared to let him see until now. And I could visibly see when my aura hit him. I had always favored wind, and I could even see his hair and clothes tussle as I let it all out at once.

I let every worry for my family loose. How much I loved them. My mothers as guidance, my brothers like a bond. And even Aitah as though he were my own son. All of it just like how much Asra himself meant to me. He was more than just someone I helped. He was my best friend. Someone I respected greatly as my own family. And he also knew now how much it would wound me if I lost any one of them.

I had already lost Dodah, I couldn’t loose anyone else. After that I opened every worry that I had to offer. Not only about him and Aitah, and my parents. But now he could see Lucio too. And even now, I don’t know what I should do about Lucio.

Asra took a deep breath, letting himself interpret everything I just gave him. “So we're not going to agree.” He acknowledged with a grieved expression. I nodded. No words could match what he and I just trusted each other with.

Instead of trying to speak, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a comforting embrace. Asra returned with his wiry hug back. “No matter what happens.” He croaked. “You and I will always have the other's back.”

I nodded again, still not wanting to break apart. Asra was a comfort. He had been one since I moved to Vesuvia as a fourteen year old novice witch, looking for my aunt to teach me advanced magic while I looked for whatever danger was coming for this city. He was my sibling student, and someone that had only ever been genuine with me. Asra was here for me. And I would continue to be here for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ on a motor bike. That was rough. But remember how I warned that there would be a major character death? Well, we're just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😊 I am very proud of how this turned out. I have a lot of apprentices and Avivit has always been my favorite to write. I have some big things planned for this fic and there will be a second book that takes place at the beginning of the normal gameplay.


End file.
